1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board, and particularly to a wired circuit board used suitably as a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive pattern formed thereon and having head-side terminals for connecting to a magnetic head. In the suspension board with circuit, a magnetic head is mounted and connected to a head-side terminal portion to allow the suspension board with circuit to be used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed to mount various electronic elements on such a suspension board with circuit. Specific examples of such electronic elements include a microactuator having a piezo-element (piezoelectric element) for precisely and finely adjusting the position and angle of a magnetic head.
For example, a head suspension assembly has been proposed which includes a flexure, an insulating layer laminated thereon, a wiring pattern laminated thereon, a magnetic head connected to the wiring pattern, and a microactuator connected to the wiring pattern (see, e.g., International Publication WO 2009/004689).
In the head suspension assembly proposed in International Publication WO 2009/004689, the terminals (magnetic-head terminals and actuator terminals) of the wiring pattern are forted on the insulating layer, and the magnetic head and the microactuator are connected to the terminals.